User talk:ThePurplePi
Hi Hi. I would like to be friends with you and help develop this wiki together. OK?Asiaworld (talk) 13:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Zomboss Your avatar, um, looks familiar... I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 16:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Zomboss Volcanic Vast hi can u please leave ideas for volcanic vast on my talk page thx Asiaworld (talk) 13:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Instructions (possibly) for unfollowing Tibet's feed Hi Pranav, I am not sure this is the right place to leave a message but I saw your message on Tibet's wall yesterday. There is a possibility that you may accidentally be "following" his message wall. This would explain why you receive notifications every time someone else posts there. If you are truly annoyed by this I would recommend unfollowing him. On our wiki, go to your message wall. Along the right you will see a little box that says "Pages I'm following." Click on "See all." Hover over the ones you wish to unfollow and click the x. I find I have to do this once every couple weeks, because even though I have my defaults set as "don't follow anyone" I still have to auto-follow some places where I edit. Best of luck! If you have any questions let me know and I can maybe take a screenshot if the instructions above are not clear enough. HMcCoy (talk) 19:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Multiple links Thanks Edits Rollback Re: Rollback Banners I was just looking at your page and was wondering how you made all those banner things. They look super cool and I would like to spruce up my page with them. Adagio and Espie (talk) 13:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi I know you are a new user. Welcome! :)--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Congrats for Rollback Hello! Re: Hello Thank you thank you! :D Did you forget did u forget about us being friends? I think u did. Asiaworld (talk) 10:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Did you forget Oh, so u think you are a genius, huh? I can tell you that making bad edits and spamming are different. I was only making bad edits. So, in conclusion, what you just said on my talk page is ridiculous bullshit. Asiaworld (talk) 10:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Did you forget hahaha i just left the page blank. if i spammed the page will be full of nonsense words! do u even know the meaning of spam? hahahahaha aiya pranavincc3 get your words right!!! hahahaAsiaworld (talk) 13:12, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Did you forget I was only asking you guys to look at my ideas. I never put any unknown thing into the conecpts page. Asiaworld (talk) 13:46, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :O You broke my Lucky Blover streak! :o :p--A Graalian (talk) 15:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Wow. :(--A Graalian (talk) Hi KA Samey the Good Twin 02:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Stop Stop making fun of my name meanie Dick O'Byrne (talk) 10:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re:Stop Dick is a valid name Dick O'Byrne (talk) 10:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) HOW?! Race or not? Good luck! Re: Good luck! Ok. :P--A Graalian (talk) 04:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Great Job! Thanks! Sorry Hi. IM sorry about my mistakes Ive made be4. Can we be...................perhaps.....even......slight.........friends? Asiaworld (talk) 08:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ice Block How About you? Re: How About you? EDIT:NVM you haven't been here long enough. I forgot. :o--A Graalian (talk) 01:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: How About you? Thanks! At least no one else has made 1,000 edits. :P--A Graalian (talk) 02:42, April 27, 2015 (UTC) CONGRATS CONGRATS ON 2,000 EDITS! I CAN"T MAKE EDITS THAT FAST :P. Congrats!!! :P lol--A Graalian (talk) 04:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Ban Thread Just to let you know becuase you also seem annoyed about Fartunip, I made a voting thread to ban him, because your a rollback, maybe you can highlight it? Lily8763cp (talk) 12:12, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hi hi. 1) Yes I would like to be friends 2) Why say sorry, what have you done wrong? 3) Just in case you are saying sorry to me,it's ok. Asiaworld (talk) 12:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! I'll return your rights Hi Ignore Sorry Promotion rule updates Re: Hi Re: Bot Usage Spawnable Plants and Zombies About "that" You're, wait, huh? Congrats! Thanks, ands congratulations on moving up the leaderboard!--A Graalian (talk) 16:16, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Being a rollback Re: Being a Rollback Tell me. Re: Tell me Abram Badge Re: Re: Applying for rollback Re: Re: Re: Applying for rollback Re: Re: Re: Re: Applying for rollback Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Applying for rollback Can you add your profile picture to my userpage where is the "This Users favorite user" template? ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 11:08, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Friend list Line Re: About wikia reply Oreos Admin promotion You could've went for admin if it wasn't for . >:( I hate him now. --A Graalian (talk) 04:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin promotion Your message made me cry, and I was playing sad music while browsing the web. ;( Also, thanks! And, btw, when you apply, you definitely, get my support, no questions asked! :DA Graalian (talk) 04:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Lucky Blover Re: Lucky Blover Streak Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Applying for rollback Haya Haya, ThePurplePi. You are friends with my favorite users, so why not be friends ourselves :P--TheZombiemelon 18:06, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Edits Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Applying for rollback Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Applying for rollback Rollback Hey, I would like to ask you a question. I'm not going to make another thread until mid July but do you think personally I'm suitable for a rollback? Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 09:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Streak For me yes. I like everything to be tidy. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 10:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) If you say so... ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 10:25, June 15, 2015 (UTC) New Objective! ! Tomorrow, I will be very busy with TheHandsomePlant to do the special jobs about Waves, so I need you to add these categories for the images: *Plants on Gold Tiles images *Plants on Pumpkin images *Frozen plants images *Frozen zombies images *Imitated plants images *Imitated seed packets images *Boosted imitated seed packets images For example, you can go to this page. You should see many pictures in "Plants on Gold Tiles". Add the category "Plants on Gold Tiles images" in their pages. I'm not sure if you can handle them, but I've seen you working very hard, so could you help me do that? :)}}